Let the Music Take Control
by blinnn
Summary: The iPod Shuffle challenge! I tag ANYONE WHO WANTS TO DO IT! :


Bsloths posted this and tagged anyone that wanted to play so… I took that to my advantage and here it is!

**Here's the deal. If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your iPod or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

It was definitely fun, but kind of hard at the same time.

I hope you enjoy! Let the Drabbles begin! :)

I don't own anything. :(

**Europa- Simon & Milo**

"Derek, when are we going to go to Spain like you promised?" Casey asked her husband of ten years.

"Oh please, you realize I said that so that you'd marry me. I didn't think I'd have to follow through with it." His smirk hadn't diminished yet over the years. Casey looked apawlled at him and smacked him lightly on the chest.

"You better be joking." She warned him with a glare.

"Of course, sweetheart. Spain. Anything for my _princess." _Derek replied with a tease in his voice at the end. That nickname never got old.

**All Over You-The Spill Canvas**

Sally was tossing and turning in her bed thinking about exactly what had happened in the past few weeks. The man she thought she would actually be with for a while had left her for someone that she couldn't imagine him falling for. Not that she was dumb or ugly in any sense. But them? Together? It just didn't seem right.

Derek was a great guy but in the end she couldn't compete with Casey in his heart. She couldn't help but shudder at the thought. _Step-siblings? In Love? No thanks…_ she thought, before adding in her mind, _Why can't you just love me back?_

**Autobiography-Ashlee Simpson**

Everyone knew the side of Derek Venturi that had no insecurities and had no problems whatsoever. If he had a problem he's automatically fix it with no complaints. What no one knew, though was the side of Derek Venturi that Marti knew. The side that admitted when he was wrong or that there _was_ a problem. 

The insecure Derek that no one else knew, and he planned to keep it that way. He could trust his Smarti and that is why he opened up to her. She wouldn't tell a soul all of what he tells her about his life and how he actually feels.

No way would 'The Derek Venturi' cry, but Marti knew that her Smerek would.

**Save the Last Dance for me-Michael Buble**

Lizzie was Dancing with her husband at her wedding reception and she had not a care in the world.

Sure they were step-siblings, but more importantly, they were best friends, lovers, and so in love that no one would be able to break them up if they tried. That's why when there was a tug on her arm, she broke from her laughter and dancing to glance at the taller form that was smirking at her now.

"Save the last Dance for me, Liz." Derek had requested, "I can't let my bro here have all the fun, besides you two will definitely be having more fun later tonight if you know what I mean." Derek added a wink.

"Sure, Derek. I'll save the last dance for you." Lizzie smiled and continued her dance with her new but loving husband, Edwin Venturi.

**Arms of a woman-The Last Kiss soundtrack(I don't know the artist. Haha)**

Sam was relaxing at his house, but he wasn't alone. He looked over at his love interest that was sitting in his arms. Her hair blonde and slightly wavy, there was just something about her that was so special and he knew that ever since she laid eyes on her. At first Derek protested when he found out that he was interested in the woman. After a few days, Derek finally broke out of his slumber and realized that there was only one girl for him and that was Casey. _Finally_, Sam thought to himself.

Kendra was sleeping lightly at her boyfriend's house in his arms. She felt as if she was dreaming but she knew that it was all real. He was a real gentleman and would treat her way better than Derek ever did. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at the love of her life. Sam.

**Kiss me-New Found Glory**

"Kiss me." Casey said and that is exactly what he did. Passionately and without recourse. He knew what he was doing and he didn't care who saw. Screw that PDA rule that had a hold over his many relationships before. He realized that he was just embarrassed of his other love interests and that is why he didn't want to kiss them in public.

Casey was different. He didn't care who was watching as he ran one hand through her hair and held the small of her back with the other.

"I love you Casey." He said as they broke for air, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too, Derek." She finally admitted.

**Not coming Home-Maroon 5**

Derek was pacing his bedroom floor for the past hour and half. He was confused to say the least. He hated when girls played mind games with him. First Sally, now Casey. He just wished that they would make up their minds and come out and tell him their feelings. He was upset about what he said to Casey but he didn't regret it. It needed to be said.

"_Make up your damn mind! You confuse the HELL out of me and I just need a straight answer." Derek demanded after Casey rejected a kiss from him._

"_I don't know Derek, I like you, but I am afraid of what people will say." She replied._

"_Well I'm not, Case. So just forget about everything. If you can't deal with it, you don't deserve to be with me." He told her and with that he slammed her bedroom door and went into his._

**Ain't no other man-Christina Aguilera**

They had only been married for a year and a half, but there was no doubt in her mind that there was no other man for her. Don't get me wrong, she loved her ex husband at the time, but overall, there was no measuring up to her current husband.

Nora looked at George helplessly without him realizing. He was a clueless, somewhat sexist, prankster. But there was no trading him for anyone else. There was no one she would rather be with now. Of course they fought sometimes, but all marriages have some rough patches.

"There is no man like you." Nora told her clueless husband who then got a goofy grin on his face.

"You aren't so bad yourself." He replied happily.

**All that I've got-The Used**

Casey was sitting on her bed, crying and writing away in her journal.

_Nothing is going right, Journal. I am smiling on the outside but on the inside I'm dying. I can't find it in myself to look at other guys. Its horrible that I can't have the one that I want, and I didn't think he actually had this affect on me. But he does and unfortunately I've been losing weight from lack of eating, and its not even my fault, I would eat if I felt like it, but the though of eating makes me sick to my stomach. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. People are starting to notice the change in _

_my behavior, and not to mention my appearance. I just don't know anymore… Journal, I'm afraid that you are all that I've got._

_Casey._

**Get Wasted-South of Nowhere soundtrack(Once again I don't know the artist)**

What Casey needed was a night on the town with the girls. She got ready in a little red dress that accented all her amazing curves. Emily and Kendra soon picked her up from her house and they went cruising for guys. Kendra was driving while Emily and Casey were halfway out of the sunroof of the car. Laughing and singing along to the music that was playing in the car, they got looks from many different people, most of them hot guys that were eyeing the cute girls from other cars or the sidewalk. The three women had no intention of caring what anyone though that night. Their only intention was to be happy living in the moment that they were actually in and not thinking of anything from the past OR the future. That is exactly what they did; they practically got 'wasted' on life.


End file.
